


Facing my past.

by Yumiwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, more to come - Freeform, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiwolf/pseuds/Yumiwolf
Summary: Ken has always been a kind person, he always had a dream of following in his father's footsteps until the faithful day of his mothers passing, his heart was broken since he knew his abusive father killed his mother. After running away from home at the age of 12 Ken never looked back, he spent his life the way he wanted and became a wonderful Detective of the Police force even a K-9 team leader. But now Ken must face his past as the Office is throwing a retirement party for his old man, Will the night be smooth, or will things heat up quickly making it all hard to bear?
Relationships: Jay wolf and Ken Clayborn, Ken Clayborn and Scarlet Jackson, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Facing my past.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress and I am still typing up what I have in my notebook! So Enjoy this early teaser and leave some feedback for me! I would love to see what you guys have to say.

I arrived home at a late hour not really happy with my workday. As I pushed open the door I could see Scarlet laying on the couch, I dropped my keys in the bowl by the door before shutting it. Scarlets head popped up  
"Relax, it's just me" I mumbled as I kicked off my boots before unloading my sidearm, putting it on the table. I sat down next to Scarlet with a sigh  
"How was work?" She yawned  
"Next question," I said softly as I pulled off my shirt before I sat back trying to relax.   
"Want to talk about it?" She asked as she lay her head against my chest.  
"Just a shitty day on the job" I huffed  
"Well, at least you weren't shot" I could only laugh as I wrapped my arm around her. We sat there for a while talking before I decided to head up to the bed, I carried Scarlet up with me after turning everything off.   
The next morning I was out early on my routine run, my music blasting in my ears but my mind was elsewhere. I made it back home just as the sun was coming up. I walked to the bedroom where Scarlet still slept. I gathered my work clothes and went for a shower, halfway through I could hear Scarlet walk into the bathroom.   
"Do you want me to join you?" I lifted my head from under the spray to look at her  
"Not today sweetheart" I mumbled before I started to rinse my hair out before finally shutting off the water and stepping out. As I stood drying myself off my mind was once again somewhere else, I came back to reality when I felt hands on my chest. I looked into Scarlets eyes  
"Tell me what's wrong my love, you have been very quiet" I sighed softly moving past her to the bed to sit down.   
"I don't know if I want to go to work today..." Scarlet walked toward me taking the towel from my hands and began to dry my hair softly as I pulled on my boxers and pants.   
"Why? You love going to work"  
"Not when they are throwing a party for my old man...I haven't seen him since I ran away from home at the age of 12...I never looked back." Scarlet pulled my hair into a ponytail before planting small kisses on my neck,  
"You have come a long way from there...tell you what I will speak with the chief about us partnering for the day" I turned toward her slowly  
"Really? You would do that for me?" I asked a bit shocked "I know you like being on the streets and supervising other officers...I'm not doing much but desk work and overseeing K-9 cases."  
"I would do anything for you baby, you always make me feel special, and now it's my turn to do something for you, besides I don't mind a little desk work now and again." I pulled her into a deep kiss with my arms wrapped around her,  
"Then get dressed so we can grab some coffee," I told her as I pulled away releasing her so we could both finish getting dressed. I stood up walking out of the room and downstairs grabbing my fun and wallet from the table before my phone rang, I took it out answering it not bothering to look at the caller ID.  
"Clayborn"  
"You working today right?" I recognized the voice as one of the officers I knew from the office since he had been working so hard to become apart of my K-9 team by doing anything he could for me.  
"Well good morning to you too Travis...What can I help you with?"  
"I wanted to know if you got any open cases you need help with today"  
"Um...I'm still getting dressed, why don't you bug me when you see me at my desk." I hung up the phone slipping it back into my pocket before looking up seeing Scarlet come down the steps dressed in her uniform and with my shirt in hand. I pulled on my black button-up shirt as she began to straighten up the living room, I grabbed my keys from the bowl giving the place one last look before we both walked out the door.   
"I may do some K-9 training today," I told her as I opened the passenger door for her waiting till she got in before closing it, I jogged around to the driver side getting in and starting the car letting the engine warm up a bit before I pulled off into traffic.   
"Fine, will you call Jay?" I shook my head a bit, my mind lingering on my best friend even though I wanted to call him so bad I knew he had other things to worry about than me today.   
"No Shadow will be by the station later with Arctic...new pup to the team...well he will be my partner once he is of age but Jay has told me the pup was small and wasn't eating so hopefully the one on one TLC will help him out." I pulled into the lot for the coffee shop first ready to get out until Scarlet stopped me  
"Stay here, I'll get it" She smiled as she got out walking into the coffee shop, I sat playing with my nails as I looked around at all the people out and about. It hadn't taken her long to come back with Coffee and a few sweet treats for breakfast, We ate as I drove to the station, I pulled into the underground parking lot before getting out with her and headed up to the main floor.   
"Clayborn!" The chef yelled as we stepped off the elevator, I sighed letting Scarlet head to my desk as I walked into the bosses office  
"You yelled?" I asked as I stood in front of his desk putting my right hand on my hip as I sipped my coffee slowly.   
"Close the door" I rolled my eyes as I turned slightly giving the door a shove to close it before I fell into the seat in front of his desk propping my feet up   
"So...Kc you know what's planned for today?" I nodded slowly without a word not wanting him to know just how annoyed I was with all of this.   
"It's all the office can talk about..."  
"Right well, will you be alright today? You do need to attend being his son and all" I closed my eyes for a moment trying to calm down  
"No can do boss...unless you want me to shoot him."  
"It wasn't a request Ken...you will show up and you will play nice with your father, he was a good cop in his day"  
"Seriously boss you don't know how wrong you are about that..." I looked away as I put the coffee cup to my lips avoiding his gaze, I took a slow sip  
"Despite what you think he has earned his respect around here..."  
"You can say all this boss because you didn't see what he was like when he wasn't on the clock, to me he will always be a corrupt, murderous, drunken, abusive bastard," I told him with a growl as I stood up quickly giving him one last glare before storming out. I smoothed a few stray strands of hair back into place as I walked toward my desk trying hard to ignore Scarlet's worried face, I looked through my messages as I stood there  
"Kc!" I didn't bother looking up or moving to see who was calling me since I recognized Travis's voice  
"Yes, Travis?" I sighed heavily  
"Any cases you want me to follow up on? or anything you need me to do?" he asked. I leaned over Scarlet grabbing a sack of my files, I took a moment looking through them and picking out two before handing them both to him  
"One is a robbery while the other is just a follow-up...when you're finished put everything back on my desk." Travis happily accepted the files and walked away, when I heard a few people gasp I turned seeing Shadow walking through the door holding a while pup by his scruff. I pulled open my desk drawer grabbing the earpiece putting it in my ear  
"Hey Shadow" I waved him over as I walked to the empty meeting room, as he walked in I closed the door behind him sitting up on the table  
"You look like hell" He growled as he placed the pup down on the floor between his paws  
"Aw thanks for the compliment" I grinned  
"Will you be alright with the furball today?" I tilted my head watching him  
"Whos asking you or Jay?"   
"Jay, You know I don't give a damn about you" I could only smile at the fact Jay even though of that and he still cared enough to follow the order of his brother.  
"Yea I know Shadow...you hated me since the day you met me...think you can hang today? You get to show off to the K-9 unit today and I will owe you in the future." Shadow shrugged as he looked down at the pup snuggled close to his paw  
"Fine but at least find something warm for him to lay on" I looked up as the door opened  
"You cool Clayborn?" I looked up realizing one of the officers had been peeking in the door, I looked around as other officers stopped their work to gawk at me.   
"I'm fine...the next person to ask me that will not like me after it," I told him watching him back out of the room and rushed along back to what he was doing, I stood up walking out toward my desk not seeing Scarlet as I pulled my hoodie from the back of the chair and moved back to the meeting room. I placed the hoodie down balling it up a bit and putting the pup on it next to Shadow  
"We will head out soon so just rest here for now," I told him as I walked out leaving the door open as I sat at my desk starting to check my email and update files from the night before.


End file.
